


十夜十年 （生贺文-林先生生日快乐）

by firedrakecat



Category: Harry Chang, JJ LIN - Fandom, 张怀秋, 林俊杰, 秋杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakecat/pseuds/firedrakecat
Summary: 祝林先生3岁生日快乐，明年就要4岁啦！这次我选择了一种以前没尝试过的写作方式，全俊杰视角日记体，结局高糖，林先生生日就不开车了，简简单单清水文，希望大家喜欢。
Relationships: Harry Chang/JJ Lin, 张怀秋/林俊杰
Kudos: 2





	十夜十年 （生贺文-林先生生日快乐）

终于结束了一天的事情，林俊杰舒舒服服地躺在床上，拿起手机，打开weibo。

作为一个潮牌主理人，拥有台北最大的时尚品牌SMG，这十几年的努力每一步都有了回报，俊杰觉得这是上天的恩赐，感恩并珍惜着。

作为需要捕捉流行气息的人来说，社交媒体必不可少，他很早就开始经营FB和twitter，后来又加上ins，太多信息的吸收让他有些措手不及，本该开通的wb一拖再拖，最后只开设了品牌的账号，并且交给了专人经营。

前两天他完全是闲来无事，难得的清闲让他下载了wb，想查一查年轻人现在对于流行时尚的一些看法，输入关键词，一页一页往下看，突然他看到一个评论：【真不理解那些一下买好几件同款衣服的人，时尚难道不就是随心搭配吗？每天穿一样的难道不难受吗？】

俊杰笑了笑，跟他想得一样，衣服果然要每天根据心情搭配不同才是时尚，属于自己的时尚，不必追风，不必模仿，只要自己独一无二就足够了。出于好奇他点开了这个人的wb主页，除了wb名叫PleaseStandStill，其他资料一概没有，连男生女生都不知道，请站在原地吗，是想让谁在原地呢，是希望某人等等自己吗。误入陌生人的领地，俊杰却觉得有几分新奇感，他也没注册账号，就这么逆着时间线往前看。

【8月5日：今天天气很好，想去跑个步。[晴天的照片]】

【5月24日：这两天嗓子不舒服，总是咳嗽，要注意休息了。】

【4月11日：想去爬山……[山的照片]】

诸如此类，都是一些生活细碎的小事情，更新的也并不频繁，有时候三两天有时候一两周。俊杰也不知道是哪来的兴趣，竟然就这么看下去了。昨晚一口气看完了最近一年的内容，大抵都是些没营养的话题，但他也觉得有滋有味，素未谋面的陌生人，反而让他安心。

唯一让他在意的一条是这么写的：【2月15日：下月是他的生日了，该送什么好呢，真发愁啊……】

看来这是一个女孩子啊，有心仪的男孩子，他们是在交往吗？还只是女孩自己暗恋？他们多大了？是怎样一段感情呢？俊杰越发好奇，又感觉有点儿小甜蜜，顺便算了一下时间，这个男孩子跟自己一样也是3月的生日啊，好像很有缘分的样子。

* * *

今天继续往前看去年的内容好了，俊杰这样打算着，往前翻着信息。

【12月10日：这还真是一座不会下雪的城啊，有点怀念故乡的雪。】

看来她也是远离了家乡啊。

【10月23日：今天自己下厨做了顿晚饭，我手艺越来越好了。[若干菜品的照片]】

会下厨的女生最优秀了，看起来这些菜都好好吃哦。

【6月5日：今天的比赛输掉了，不过很开心。】

什么样的比赛呢？足球？篮球？还是猜谜？

俊杰就这么看着，想着，逐渐了解着，感觉上这是个二十几岁的小女孩，有个喜欢的男生，喜欢旅行喜欢生活喜欢运动，一定是个开朗阳光的人吧？去年的wb全都看完了，俊杰在心中加了个书签，他决定每晚都看一年份的信息，就算是在心里去结识一位遥远的someone吧。

* * *

接下来的几天，俊杰每晚都会看上一年份，逐渐地，这个女孩子的形象充实了起来：

【拉着我打了8个小时电动，就算我不讨厌也未免太久了吧。】

她是陪着那个男孩子一起打电动吗？俊杰微笑着想，谁这么有福气哦，能带着女朋友一起打游戏肯定又开心又幸福吧。俊杰谈上一个女朋友大概是七八年前的事情了，那个时候他还没像现在这么痴迷打电动，也没有拉上对方一起打过，对方大概对这些也不感兴趣吧。虽然自己很努力挤出时间陪她逛街陪她玩，在特别的日子给她准备惊喜，但似乎都没能对她的路子，交往一年多之后还是走到了尽头。

之后俊杰真的难过了好长一阵子，那个时候哥哥陪了他不少，还有那个一直在他身边从未离开的，怀秋。张怀秋，他认识了十五年的好朋友，两人可以说是无话不谈，默契之极，经常拴在一起干这干那，其他人都调侃他俩是不是在交往。

说起来，自己好像也拉着怀秋打过好久的游戏，一直到怀秋困到不行才结束战斗。他是不是也在心里埋怨过自己呢。

【今天也来爬山了，这座山真是爬了不知道多少次了，你们也喜欢爬山吗？】

不知道她经常爬哪座山，她肯定是个很健康的女生吧。说到爬山，俊杰自己是不怎么喜欢的，但是怀秋很喜欢，有空的时候就会爬一爬阳明山，他说那里的高度正合适一次健身的运动量。虽然不会一起去爬山，俊杰却会约怀秋上山看夜景，互相倾诉一下最近的烦恼和心事，他很喜欢听怀秋说话，跟自己的声线不同，怀秋的声音有一种低低的厚重感，会在他心里产生神奇的共鸣。怀秋通常会以些小烦恼开头，他说一些俊杰说一些，但是他们都很有默契地不会互相安慰，只会在能帮忙或者建议的时候发表一下自己的想法，最后怀秋总会说一些有趣的事情逗笑自己。不知道在山上的时候有没有跟这个女孩擦肩而过呢。

【今天的手冲咖啡太成功了，朋友都说好喝，下次也给他冲一杯尝尝好了。[一杯咖啡的照片]】

菜做得好，没想到咖啡也会冲哦。俊杰微微笑着，很会持家的女生呢，那个男生可真够让人嫉妒的。其实俊杰自己也会手冲咖啡，这还是跟怀秋学的，记得怀秋第一次给他冲咖啡的时候好喝到震惊，然后就一直缠着要学，不过不管怎么冲，就算朋友们都说好喝，他自己还是喝不出怀秋的味道，到底是哪里不一样呢？下次再去问问吧。

【人生充满高潮与低潮，如果你现在在低潮挣扎，我在想着你。】

这句话是对谁说的呢？她的喜欢的那个人？她的朋友？家人？俊杰托起下巴，虽说最近一两年还算顺风顺水，但是自己也经历过很多的低潮，那个时候也有人在想自己吗？说起来，这些年自己身边的朋友还是挺多的，爸妈和哥哥也都特别支持，很幸运了啊。俊杰对自己说，还要求什么呢？一个闪念，他突然想起了怀秋的某个眼神，那是在一次失败的发表会后，仿佛是为了逃避似的，他拉着团队的人开了一天一夜的会，熬到整个团队人困马乏，他却陷入一种盛怒的状态，随时要爆发。永远忘不了当时推门而入的怀秋，就那么直直地看着自己，眼里有责备有心疼有难过，还有什么，他说不清。怀秋遣散了其他人，让大家回去好好休息，然后坐在一把椅子上，两个人就这么沉默着，谁也不看谁，坐了多久他也不知道，最后竟然就坐在椅子上睡着了，再醒来自己躺在办公室的大沙发上，盖着毯子，而那个人早已离开。怀秋太了解自己，那个时候不管说什么俊杰一定都是一通暴吵，比起责怪别人，更多的是责备自己，越愧疚就越放不开，是怀秋及时阻止了自己，把自己拽回平常的样子，他在身边的时候自己总是很放松，能卸下所有防备安心休息。所以那个时候他也一直想着自己吗。

【不想回家……】

女孩子也有这种想在外面一直晃不回家的时候啊？不知道她是怎么了，也许是心情不好，也许是不敢回去，后来她怎样了呢，是自己漫无目的的游荡，还是约上三五好友唱唱歌喝喝酒，抑或是被催着早早回家了。俊杰回想自己，好像自己很少有不想回家的时候，只有太忙回不去的时候。突然他想起了什么，低低笑出声，说到偶尔不开心就不想回家的孩子，他身边还真有一个。有一次他开完会给怀秋发信息，想约他晚上打电动，结果发了一条两条三条都不见回，俊杰心里有点儿急，赶忙打个电话过去，响铃快断掉的时候，那边接通了，是怀秋带着哭腔的疲惫声音。俊杰马上开车过去酒吧找他，怀秋看到自己来，像个犯错的孩子，低着头有点儿尴尬，俊杰只淡淡说了句回我家打电动吧，对方抬起眼睛看着自己，眼里的依赖任谁都看得出，他就那么乖乖跟着自己，倒了一路的苦水，到了家心情也好了，两个人打电动到半夜。明明大多数时间像个大哥哥，说到底还只是比自己小一岁半的弟弟啊，也有小朋友的一面，而且会肆无忌惮在自己面前表现出来，两个人都知道自己既是包容的一方，也是被包容的一方。

【我刚买了咖啡付了钱，没有拿咖啡就走了……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

俊杰忍不住哈哈大笑，这女孩也太迷糊了吧？不过看起来她没有很沮丧，很潇洒的女孩，他喜欢，自嘲又何尝不是一种乐观呢？不过这么迷糊的事，他之前还以为全世界只有怀秋能干的出来，记得那天怀秋电话里笑到不能自已，直问他自己傻不傻，俊杰跟着一起笑，说你也太傻了吧，出门带上脑子啊。但是俊杰心里清楚，那是怀秋那段时间太多事要忙，太多东西要记，肯定已经快到极限了吧，于是之后的那个周末他约上怀秋和几个好友一起去唱KTV发泄了一下。怀秋从来不会跟自己说谢谢，但是这样就最好了，这样就足够了。

【为什么他总是在别人面前叫我老婆？明明他对我没有那个意思。今天在庆功宴上还特意cue我……每次这种时候我都不知道该摆出什么表情……】

看到这条林俊杰愣了好一会儿，这是什么渣男？莫名的愤怒，这样无视一个女孩子的心情，多折磨啊，她肯定痛苦死了。迅速看了一下这条发布的时间，是五年前，那个时候他们还没在一起啊，那之前自己看过的那些都是已经在一起了呢，还是一直这样暧昧着呢。俊杰从来不会这样跟任何一个女孩子搞暧昧，喜欢就是喜欢，如果可能就试着交往，如果不喜欢也明确不喜欢，不会拖泥带水藕断丝连，那样对谁都不好。唯一他会这样开玩笑的只有怀秋，他知道怀秋对他没什么特别的意思，就是走得太近的好兄弟，一直老婆叫着好像也没出过什么问题，大家都知道他们在说笑，有时候也起个哄。只有一次怀秋问他为什么自己是女生那一方的时候，他笑着说因为你可爱啊，怀秋好像有那么一瞬间羞涩地脸红了，他不敢肯定，因为眨眼间怀秋又是一脸讨打的坏笑了，让俊杰以为看花了眼。

【有时候不太想听他说他女友的事情，不知道该用什么心情来回复。希望他幸福，不应该故意使坏拆散他们。】

这是8年前的内容，让俊杰一阵心疼，看来他们是很好的朋友，男生把她当作挚友，完全未察觉到女孩的心情，真是令人唏嘘。俊杰也有关系不错的女性朋友，但是他不会和谁走得太近，以防被对方或者旁人误会。当年还有女朋友的时候，大概所有的吐槽都说给了怀秋，每次怀秋都会给他一些建议，或者让他多忍让些，他知道怀秋很早以前交过女朋友，不过跟他一起这么多年，好像也没见再有什么动静。

自己还真是很经常想起怀秋呢，俊杰自嘲地想着，这个朋友对自己是特别的，太过互相了解，不管怎么闹都不会散的情谊，不管自己好与坏，都不会被抛弃，不管对方贱与贵，都不会抛下对方。比情侣还近的感情吧，俊杰总觉得能遇到这样一个人真是不可思议，世界上也有他们这种感情吗，超越友情的亲情，不是兄弟却比跟哥哥更近，很多时候第一个想到的就是他，甚至误入一个陌生人的世界，也对他有过多的代入感，奇妙的心情。

俊杰就这样每晚都往下看着，时间离现在逐渐久远，在第9个晚上，他看完了之前9年的wb，看了下时间线，还剩下最后一年没看了，伸了个懒腰，明天就能看完了，但是他到底想探究什么还没有答案，也许明天之后就要告别这个根本不认识的朋友了，又有些小小的伤感，看过之后就忘了吧，反正也只是在不知道的某个角落的陌生人的生活而已。

* * *

最后一个晚上，俊杰打开手机，小心翼翼，好像有点儿舍不得。虽然这是他看的最后一年，但其实是女孩的最初的心情，更加珍贵。

【今天他送我回家，路上听他说话看他大笑，我突然就下了决心，这辈子都不会告诉他我的心意，就这样做一辈子好兄弟就好。】

原来她之后都没有跟那个男孩表白过啊，也就是说之前俊杰看的那些内容，都是单恋啊，居然坚持了10年这么久，也许还在继续，还会更长，好难啊，怎么能暗恋一个人这么久对方都没发觉的。俊杰深深地感到可惜，又有些伤感，他又把这条看了一遍，突然觉得哪里不对，“好兄弟”？女生跟男生之间会这么说吗？一般不都是会说好朋友之类的吗？一种在心底隐藏了很久的东西在往上涌，俊杰迟疑了一下，当他意识到那是什么的时候，全身的血液仿佛都凝固了——原来他一直都搞错了，从一开始就错了，PleaseStandStill，是男生……难怪他不表白，难怪暗恋的那个人会跟他说女朋友的事，难怪会拉着他一起打游戏，一切在这一瞬都得到了解答，一切都变得顺理成章，但是俊杰的手却变得冰凉，到底是什么，那个呼之欲出的答案，他感到前所未有的恐慌，不能继续想了，不会的不会的。俊杰拼命甩甩头，仿佛是要把那个想法甩出脑袋一样，结果接下来的内容他都有些看不进去了，心烦意乱。

终于他翻到一切的起点，也是一切的终点，wb的第一条，对俊杰来说也是最后一条内容：【今天我开通了wb，为什么选择这里是因为我知道他没有账号，他没空打理这么多社交软件。我们认识五年了，从一开始的陌生到后来越来越熟悉，到现在产生了很多不可思议的默契，跟他呆在一起越来越舒服，他对我应该也有相似的感受吧。但是在最近这一年里，我这边的心情好像变了，变得不那么纯粹了，跟他在一起也开始有些折磨了，他在我触手可及的地方，却又在我遥不可及的远方，我该怎么办。但是我实在不愿意打破这难得的关系，我们永远都会是好兄弟。只是防止把自己憋坏，选择了在这里宣泄。今天是第一次也是最后一次，让我把这种不可以拥有的心情写成文字吧。

I LOVE U, LJJ.】

答案就在此刻揭晓，俊杰用手捂住嘴，不知道是想哭还是想笑，心里一种难以言表的感情填满了整个胸膛。开车送他回家，他笑着看自己的眼神里全是宠溺；自己吐槽女友的时候太激动，竟没察觉他的落寞；开玩笑叫他的每一声老婆，原来对他都像插进心里的刀子，原来他眼底的苦涩不是自己的错觉；原来他一直等着自己找到他，他也想撒撒娇，想被宠，但是伪装很重，他从未轻易卸下；原来每一次开心难过，他的视线都追随着自己，他的心都在想着自己，做的每一件事都是为了自己；原来自己冲不出跟他一样的咖啡的味道是因为他在里面加了爱；原来他去爬阳明山是想更多碰触他们谈心的地方，一个人反复重温这无望的感情；原来自己所有的任性他都给了太多包容，只有他一个人走到了河的对岸，却还装作跟自己一样在河的这边。

怎么会这样，自己怎么从来没察觉呢，不，他察觉到了，那宠爱，那依赖，那容忍，那支持，自己早就察觉到了，只是俊杰选择视而不见，他不想思考，不敢碰触，这么多年下来，他过得舒服，对另外那个人却全是煎熬。眼泪就这么无声地流下来，该不该回应，该怎么回应，俊杰不知道，大脑一片空白，只要想到那个人这些年的痛苦，自己就抑制不住那种撕裂心脏的难过，他就这样捂着嘴默默流泪，直到终于肯在心里喊出那个人的名字。

怀秋。

* * *

对他我到底是怎么想的？接下来的日子里俊杰总在思考这个问题，还好最近怀秋不在台北，他的心放松了些，他知道怀秋永远不会对他表白，他也完全可以就这样一直假装不知道，就这样做一辈子兄弟。但这真的是自己想要的吗？俊杰怎么都给不出答案。

总还是要有面对的那一天，当怀秋再次回到他面前的时候，他竟然不敢看怀秋的眼睛。一晚上的闪躲和逃避，怀秋不明白不过就一个月没见而已，这个小朋友是怎么了，也不见平时嘻嘻哈哈的样子了，也不跟自己斗嘴了，带着满腔疑惑就这么结束了晚餐。

俊杰坐在床上，他觉得今晚的表现简直太糟糕了，怀秋一定看出来了，他肯定怀疑了，俊杰叹着气，下意识打开了wb，点进怀秋的主页。

【今天他怎么了，好像对我很躲闪，是我做了什么惹他不开心了吗？】

不是的啊，怀秋，是我真的不知道要怎么面对你，在知道了你的心情之后，我是怎么想的，我看不透。俊杰自责地一阵难过，又对他做了不好的事情呢。

之后几天两人各忙各的，没有见面，俊杰好像也从那种自责中释放出来，然而鬼使神差的偶遇就这么发生了。早上他不过是下楼去买个早餐，出了门看到外面有人在拍戏，对于碰到拍戏这件事，俊杰早已习以为常，他也从来不会驻足观看，但今天不知哪根筋动了，他停下脚步朝着马路对面拍戏的地方看过去，竟然一眼看到怀秋。

怀秋这些年一直在影视界打拼，凭着帅气的外表和表演学科班出身的功底，现在也算是个小有名气的演员了，经常会在影视剧里出境，最近也开始演主角了。俊杰一直为他感到骄傲，他有多不容易才有今天的成就，俊杰比谁都了解。

怀秋好像正在排一场追逐戏，前面跑的那个应该是女主角吧，俊杰就这么站着饶有兴趣地围观，突然怀秋把女主角一把拉住，拥在怀里吻了起来。这一瞬间俊杰仿佛被从头浇了一桶冰水，从外凉到内，好像有根刺扎在心里。他之前也看过怀秋的吻戏，但是就这么近距离看到现场还是第一次，好像自己一直在有意无意回避着这个桥段，之前看电视都糊弄过去了，这次自己毫无准备，就这么完全暴露在这一幕之下。他们吻得激烈，俊杰手紧紧握着，指甲扎进肉里都毫无感觉。终于怀秋放开了女主角，拍完了这一幕。

俊杰看到怀秋看见了自己，朝自己挥挥手走了过来，他本能想逃跑，但是腿就是迈不开。怀秋走到他跟前：“Hey，好巧哦，我早上过这边来拍戏还在想会不会遇到你，没想到真遇到了。”

俊杰就这么呆呆看着他，一句话都说不出来。

“怎么了？怎么傻了？”怀秋伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

俊杰缓过神来，刚想说看到你拍戏，结果想起了那个热吻，一下红了脸，低下了头。

怀秋看着他好笑：“你今天怎么这么奇怪啊，是不是没吃早饭饿的啊？走，我现在正好有点时间，陪你去吃个早饭。”

“不……不用了，我看你在忙呢，你快去好好工作吧，我买了就回去了。”俊杰做贼心虚，转身就溜，留下怀秋在他身后一脸诧异。

【今天工作时间居然跟他巧遇，开心。可是他好奇怪，干吗一直发呆还脸红，不会是感冒了吧？】

俊杰看着怀秋的wb，果然……再这么下去早晚会被他发现，我太不自然了，我就不会装自然啊，本来就不是心里藏得住话的人……怎么办……俊杰把头埋在被子里，还有今天那彻骨的心痛又是怎么搞的，就好像被背叛了一样，可是那是拍戏啊，拍戏，假的，自己不是很清楚吗？到底在吃什么醋啊？

吃醋？俊杰一个激灵坐起来，自己怎么会有这个想法？不不不，我没有那个意思，我只是突然看到他拍吻戏有点吓到了。他拼命给自己找着借口，心脏剧烈地跳动起来，但如果……如果……如果我真的……那一夜俊杰完全没睡，满脑子都是这个让他心惊肉跳的念头。

第二天，顶着熊猫眼的俊杰仿佛突然开窍了，一定是自己偷看怀秋的wb所以负罪感太深了才会有那些错觉，一定是的。那公开看就好啦！俊杰有一瞬间觉得自己简直是个天才，行动派的他马上开通了wb账号，取名Timekeeper。他没有选择关注怀秋，而是在他最新的信息下面回复：【这个季节确实很容易感冒。】

这一天，俊杰都过得魂不守舍，时不时就上wb看看怀秋有没有给自己回，但是过了好几天都没有回复。也是啊，谁会给一个莫名其妙的陌生人回复呢？俊杰这样安慰自己。

【自从美国回来被他躲着，我就有点怕见他了，但是这几天没见又有点儿想，希望下次再见面的时候，他能回到以前的他，我也能回到以前的我。】

在连续刷了一个星期的wb之后，俊杰终于又看到了怀秋的更新，他还是这样一直想着自己啊，有点幸福的感觉。俊杰想了想，在下面回复：

【人如何能回到过去的自己呢，过去了就无法回头。】

刚要把手机放一边躺下，突然一个提示音响起，俊杰一看，瞬间紧张得手脚冰凉，怀秋竟然给他回复了：

【你是谁？】

我是谁？我……我该用什么身份回复你呢？该用什么身份面对你呢？

【一个不小心看到你主页的陌生人。】

怀秋没有再回复，俊杰也放下手机躺在床上，总算对上话了，有点兴奋又有点紧张，但这咫尺天涯的距离要怎么跨过呢。

* * *

再见到怀秋的时候，俊杰终于能正常面对了，只是偶尔自己还会闪躲他的视线，在他的注视下微微脸红，但是如果发现他没有看向自己，俊杰又会有点沮丧。快被自己搞晕了，这是怎么了吗？承认吧。一个声音盘旋在脑海中，他没办法装作听不见。

难得的，俊杰今天没有直接回家，他开着车漫无目的在大街上闲晃，他不知道自己不敢承认什么，怕什么呢？都是男生？家人不会认可？别人会指指点点？在知道怀秋对自己的感情的时候，自己是什么心情呢？俊杰慢慢回想，痛，撕心裂肺的痛，心疼，还有一点点的幸运和幸福，然而比起让自己参与到这段感情中，他更希望能放开怀秋，让他拥有真正的幸福，而不是被自己耽误了一生。

真正的幸福吗？俊杰又没由来的想起那天那个热吻，那么刺眼，心中那根刺，手掌心那隐隐的痛，真的可以忽略吗？真正的幸福，为什么不能是我给呢？俊杰又被自己的念头吓到了，为什么总是要往那个方向想呢？现在难道不应该想办法让怀秋放下吗？可是如果自己一直在他身边，他能放下吗？要怎么放下？怎么放得下？只有我离开吗……这个唯一的答案把俊杰逼到喘不上气来，心中一阵绞痛，他赶忙在路边停了车，坐在车里看着前面昏昏暗暗的路灯，寥寥无几的行人，原来竟已是深夜。不想没有他在身边，就这样一直做兄弟，是自己的贪心，是自己的任性，是对怀秋心情的视而不见，但是不做兄弟，要接受这段感情吗，怎么接受，自己，也喜欢怀秋吗？

俊杰习惯性地掏出手机打开wb，没想到怀秋竟然有更新：

【再见面，他刻意装作没事一样，可是我知道他有了些变化，是什么我说不清，但是今天我不止一次看到他脸红，我不知道他在在意今天聚会的谁，但是不管是谁，我都只能支持他，不是吗？但是我多希望，那个人是我。】

就是你啊，怀秋，为什么平时你对我那么了解，到了自己的问题上就看不清了呢。他在下面回复道：

【也许就是你呢？】

【又是你，很喜欢多嘴别人的事吗？】

俊杰笑了，原来跟陌生人相处时候的怀秋会炸毛哦，警戒心这么高，所以只有对我才会露出毫无防备的样子吗。

【不是，只不过跟你有些相似的经历，怕更进一步，又怕错过一生。】

【我早在十年前就做出了自己的选择，不管是对是错，我已经认定了做个守护者。你呢？】

【我正在抉择。】

【希望你未来不要后悔就好。】

俊杰叹了口气，不后悔吗，我只想你永远陪在我身边啊，怀秋，可是我怎么忍心你就这样被我折磨下去，我该怎么办？

* * *

下周就是俊杰生日了，这次他不想搞太隆重，就叫了三五好友来家里开个party。告诉怀秋的时候，怀秋却满脸歉意：“抱歉啊，俊杰，这周我可能要去其他地方拍戏，回来的时候估计你生日就过了……等我回来一定补偿你好不好？”

俊杰能说什么呢，当然是笑着说“看我怎么宰你吧”，心底却是一层苦涩，原来自己已经这么依赖他了吗，非他不可吗……

这一周俊杰一直在刷新着wb，但是怀秋始终没有更新，果然拍戏太忙了吗？一直到了生日这天，他都没回来，只有一早给他发的一条简讯：“俊杰，抱歉，你生日不能陪你过了，祝你生日快乐，要开心哦。”

俊杰呆呆地看着这条信息，眼泪随时都要落下，他吸了吸鼻子，回复道：“可是没有你，真的不够。”

“乖，等我回去补偿你。”

俊杰没有再回复，他不知道要怎么回复才能忍住不把那句“你现在就回来”发出去，承认吧，那个声音再次响起。

承认吧，林俊杰，你喜欢张怀秋。一瞬间俊杰的心里突然豁然开朗，之前种种纠结仿佛都烟消云散，原来如此，自己的心早就已经在怀秋那里了，为什么就是死都不肯认呢。如果两情相悦的话，你愿意更进一步吗？怀秋。

没有怀秋的生日party索然无味，自然也早早收场，朋友们都离开的时候才10点多钟，剩下俊杰自己，他却没有特别孤单的感觉，反正只要没有怀秋，谁在不在的都差不多。突然门铃响起，是谁忘带东西了吗？俊杰这么想着打开了门。

一时间他呆住了，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛：“怀秋！”又惊又喜。

“怎样，惊不惊喜？我回来啦！”

“你不是拍片今天回不来吗？怎么？”

“本来是回不来的，但是你不是催我回来吗？所以就加足马力把我的戏份提前拍完了，还好，今天还没过去。”

“我……我哪有催你……”

“不是没有我不够吗？”怀秋宠溺地笑着，眼里全是俊杰微微脸红的影子。

俊杰赶快把怀秋让进来：“饿不饿，这里还有些东西吃。”

“嗯，好啊。那今天要我怎么陪你过呢？”

“陪我打电动啊！好久没玩了！”

“好！但是我没带电脑诶。”

“你用我书房的电脑吧，密码你知道。”

两人各在一屋打起了电动，俊杰看了看表，11点，顺手刷了一下wb，怀秋居然有个更新：

【果然拼死拼活早点回来给他一个惊喜是对的，我喜欢看他眼里只有我的影子。】

一瞬间，俊杰觉得就是现在了，就是现在，给两个人一个能并肩走下去的机会。

他拿起手机回复：【真的决定不告白了吗？】

【又是你……你要关注我到什么时候啊……】

【到你告白为止吧。】

【我说了我不会告白的。】

俊杰突然冒出了个鬼点子，他轻手轻脚地走到书房门口，怀秋正背对着他坐在电脑前看手机。

【如果对方也等着你告白呢？】

【这……这怎么可能，那我真是做梦都要笑醒，不过他不知道的。】

【他知不知道，你回头看看。】

这一波偷袭非常成功，俊杰满意地看到了怀秋惊慌失措地回头，发现自己正倚着门框朝他笑的时候，一瞬间脸红到了耳根。

“俊杰？你……你在这干吗？吓我一跳。”

“怀秋，还不明白吗？”俊杰晃了晃手里的手机。

“你！你是Timekeeper？”怀秋站了起来，慌乱了手脚。

俊杰点点头：“我生日还没过哦，难道不应该对我说点什么吗？”

怀秋整理了一下慌乱的情绪，眨眨眼，舔舔嘴唇：“你从什么时候……知道的？”

“上个月吧，无意中看到的。”

“难怪你最近怪怪的，原来不是我的错觉。”

“所以，还要我等多久？”俊杰笑得更深了。

像下定了最终决心，怀秋几步走到俊杰面前，深吸了一口气：“俊杰……”他低头犹豫了片刻，抬起头正迎上俊杰鼓励的目光，“我喜欢你，俊杰，这十年来，一直都，喜欢着你。”

虽然已经有了心理准备，但听到这样质朴的告白，俊杰还是绯红了脸，抿着嘴笑，原来两情相悦是这么开心的一件事啊，原来放开怀秋心头的枷锁这么简单，原来正视自己的内心这么轻松，他就这么看着怀秋，看着这个在他身边一直默默陪伴，一直默默守护，一直默默爱着自己的男人。

“怀秋，这一个月我想了很多，我犹豫过，我怀疑过，我不知所措过，但是今天在这里，我可以很笃定地回答你，我也喜欢你，以后也永远留在我身边好吗？”

“好。”怀秋脸上抑制不住的喜悦。

俊杰环住怀秋的脖子，微微踮起脚尖，怀秋抱住他的后背，俯身，距离瞬间被拉进，双唇紧紧贴在一起，盖上那永恒的烙印。

“俊杰，生日快乐。”

-FIN-

后记

这篇文章的契机是因为看了一个微博，就是误入陌生人世界的故事，那些看似琐碎的内容背后却大多是伤感的结局，看完后我非常意难平，希望借着秋杰给我心里的所有人一个完美的结尾。

偏巧写作的时候正值林先生生日前两天，于是决定临时改成生日贺文，祝林先生3(9)岁生日快乐，明年就要4(0)岁啦！

Happy Birthday！

2020.3.27


End file.
